madlaxfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 19: Target Book / Prey Book
When Margaret touches her hand, Madlax feels a strange sensation she can’t explain. It makes her wonder about Margaret’s identity and her own. She takes Margaret and Eleanor back to where she’s staying and there they have a reunion with Vanessa. Margaret is extremely happy to see her, and Vanessa seems touched by the fact that her friends came to this country just to find her. From listening to the friends’ discussion, and from what she heard from Friday, Madlax now understands that Enfant is searching for a mysterious book: the one owned by Margaret Burton. For the time being, Margaret refuses to let anyone else look at the book, because she says she’s afraid something might disappear. (Based on what we know at this point, it could mean that Madlax will disappear—will cease to exist—if she reads or speaks the words in Margaret’s book: Sarkus Sark. After all, Friday said that Elda Taluta wasn’t enough to conquer Madlax; he would need the Secondary.) Madlax remembers that there was a clue of some kind in the village of Doaiho when she went there with Eric Gillan. She and Vanessa plan to go back there, deep into jungles and mountains, the parts of Gazth-Sonika where the civil war still rages. Though it takes some work, Margaret convinces the others to let her come along too, accompanied by Eleanor. Somehow, Naharu knows about their plan, and again, somehow, she gets back to Doaiho in the same night to report the news to Kuanjitta. The mysterious older lady says it has been nearly thirteen years since “the door was opened.” (She's referring to the Door of Era.) Naharu warns her that Madlax is dangerous and is also seeking after the book. On their way to Doaiho, Madlax and company are targeted, and explosions keep going off near them. They are forced to stop and leave the jeep behind. They escape it just seconds before it’s hit and blows up; the explosion knocks Margaret off her feet. She’s uninjured, and the group of tough women go deeper into the woods. Unbeknownst to them, Limelda Jorg is after them, along with a squad of Enfant mercenaries that set out from the King's Army checkpoint. Margaret is making way too much noise walking through the jungle, so Madlax tells her to stay put with Eleanor and Vanessa. The latter woman is armed and ready to fight to protect her friends. For the time being, Madlax scouts ahead on her own. She soon encounters a group of enemies, many of whom have rifles and machine guns. She fights expertly, even against so many, and in the dark, with only two semi-automatic pistols (which are probably Sig Sauer P210s). However, Madlax doesn’t win the fight on her own. Limelda Jorg is helping by taking down enemies from a distance with her sniper rifle. She’s only doing this because she wants to be the one to kill Madlax-- or so she probably tells herself, as she becomes increasingly obsessed with Madlax. Sensing that Vanessa’s group is in danger, Madlax doubles back in a hurry. An enemy shooter is about to hit Vanessa, and despite Eleanor’s attempt to hold her back, Margaret throws herself in the way. Madlax is seconds too late. However, nobody was shot, because at the last second, Naharu’s throwing knife came out of nowhere and bored into the enemy’s back. The sun suddenly comes up over the horizon, and Margaret and Naharu stand in the golden light, looking at each other. Madlax asks for an explanation, since Naharu acted like an enemy to them last time. The strange knife-wielding expert says that her master (Kuanjitta) will explain everything. A little earlier in the episode, Carossur Don burned down someone’s apartment, laughing a traditional “evil villain” laugh. This viewer has no idea whose residence was burned or for what purpose. Now, Don enters the sanctuary-like room in which Friday Monday sits in front of a computer. Coming to Friday unsummoned, Don plans to steal his book, Firstary. While that’s happening, our heroines are meeting with Lord Kuanjitta Maris. Madlax remembers meeting her briefly once before. From Kuanjitta, we learn that there are three “holy” books: Friday’s Firstary, Margaret’s Secondary, and Kuanjitta’s Thirstary. According to what Friday tells Don, if the three books are brought together, “the door will be opened… to ‘that’ place.” He means a portal to The Other World where Leticia and Poupee are. Kuanjitta says opening the Door of Era lets you learn the truth about yourself and the way you’re supposed to be. Friday says opening it exposes the true nature of humans, including noble and primitive instincts. Margaret’s memories and the truth about her father will become clear if all the books are gathered. Margaret now has a mission: if she can acquire the Firstary, Kuanjitta will give her the Thirstary and guide her through the door. Friday Monday and Carossur Don both want to “open the door.” Friday simply wants to see the truth of human nature, which he believes will tear apart the world of morals, and unleash that nature upon the world at large. It’s still unclear why Don wants to open the door so badly, but all this time, he’s been trying to do just that. In episode 13, he said the bloodstain on the Secondary was his own blood. We furthermore know that the Enfant agent is missing some memories from twelve years ago. Despite these clues, the truth remains hidden for now. Unable to put their differences aside, Carossur Don shoots Monday Friday. He laughs like a true cartoon villain and says that he will have Margaret guide him to the Door of Truth, calling her “My cute angel.” While she listens to Lord Kuanjitta, Madlax grows increasingly troubled. She isn’t sure why. In her thoughts, she’s screaming, “No!” Perhaps subconsciously, she realizes that she isn’t a real human, and fears having her existence erased. Even though Madlax says she won’t take on this mission, Leticia in the other world says, “No. You will come. In order to find out who you really are.” Preview Episode 20 "I like you. I really do. You are such a kind person. Yes. You're kind. A kind killer." – Margaret Burton